Finding The Custodian
Finding The Custodian '''is the final mission of Storymode. With Bigfoot defeated and the Bloodpool closed, CJ joins Sarah at Satellite Site Omega where she has tracked The Custodian to. Prerequisites * Completion of The End of Days Characters * Carl Johnson * Sarah Williams * The Custodian * Alex Carter * Cody Davis * Kylie Price Summary After helping Eve Matthews and closing the Bloodpool, CJ journeys to Satellite Site Omega, a building on the very outskirts of Las Venturas, where Sarah Williams has followed The Custodian to. Upon arrival, the two enter and begin to walk through the halls, which are surprisingly empty. Eventually, they come across Alex Carter and Cody Davis who confront them. After a brief discussion, where both sides regret what is about to happen, they began to fight. The battle takes a long time to conclude, however it ends in the death of Davis and the mortal wounding of Carter. Too wounded for any medical intervention to arrive in time, CJ kills Carter on his request with a bullet to the head, to stop him bleeding out. CJ and Sarah then journey further into the facility, where they find The Custodian staring blankly through a glass window. As they interrogate him at gunpoint, Sarah eventually realises that he was staring at someone through the window. The Custodian explains that they were looking at his daughter, Kylie Price, who was terminally ill with only a few weeks left to live, and that everything he’d done was not out of malice but instead to help her. Sympathetic, CJ and Sarah offer him a deal: He spends Kylie’s remaining time with her, and then turn himself in after. The Custodian’s response to that deal depends on the player’s actions throughout the story: * If the player has a low relationship score with both The Custodian and Sarah, The Custodian refuses the deal, and draws a gun, believing that they will never uphold it. In the ensuing battle, Sarah is mortally wounded, and CJ is forced to kill him. * If the player has a low relationship score with The Custodian, The Custodian refuses the deal, and draws a gun, believing that they will never uphold it. In the ensuing battle, CJ and Sarah are forced to kill him. They then look at Kylie through the glass and discuss what they’re going to do about her, before leaving. * If the player has a high relationship score with The Custodian, The Custodian accepts the deal, and CJ and Sarah stand down and leave. The ensuing ring events depend on the outcome of the confrontation with The Custodian: * If The Custodian refused the deal, and Sarah was wounded, then CJ, Emma Walker, and other Prospero Agents are seen around Sarah’s grave in Los Santos, paying their respects, and CJ and Emma talk about what they’re going to do next. * If The Custodian was killed, CJ and Sarah are seen at the beach in Bayside Marina. They discuss all that's happened, The Custodian, and what's next for Prospero. * If The Custodian survived, CJ and Sarah are seen at the beach in Bayside Marina. They discuss all that has happened, The Custodian, what's next for Prospero, and what's next for them. Another scene is then shown, of The Custodian watching Kylie through the glass. As he watches, Eve approaches, and shoots him from behind. Transcript Outcome * Alex Carter killed * Cody Davis killed * '''Good Ending ** The Custodian is killed by Eve ** Eve upset at CJ for 'betraying' her ** CJ and Sarah get together * Neutral Ending ** The Custodian is killed by CJ and Sarah * Bad Ending ** The Custodian is killed by CJ ** Sarah is killed by The Custodian * Prospero disbanded